


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by agentxofxaesthetic



Series: ➤ jugpea [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, Lap Sitting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentxofxaesthetic/pseuds/agentxofxaesthetic
Summary: Sweet Pea and Reggie fight over stupid shit, Jughead is annoyed, and everyone else is just amused.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTEN THIS IS DUMB AS FUCK BUT I CAN'T WRITE ANYTHING SERIOUS (I can but I just had this idea and could't help myself) BUT I TRIED

Jughead stumbled into the room, looking more tired than usually and dropping his bag near the wall.

"Hi everyone," he greeted his friends. They were hanging out in Cheryl's house, Betty, Archie, Ronnie and Reggie occupying the couch, Kevin and Fangs sitting on a loveseat and Cheryl sharing another one with Toni and Sweet Pea.

He scanned the room, looking for a place to sit and groaned when he didn't find any.

"No seats left?" he let out a sigh, already turning into the kitchen's direction with an intention of bringing himself a chair, but was abruptly stopped.

"Sit on my lap," Sweet Pea suggested with a small grin, looking at him encouragingly, but just as he took a step in his way, he heard another voice.

"No! Sit on mine!" Reggie said almost immediately and patted his thighs. Sweet Pea glared at him murderously.

"I was first!" he huffed angrily, like a little kid.

"He sat on yours last time!" Mantle shot back.

"I don't care!" Sweet Pea crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I do," Reggie responded as everyone else chuckled quietly. The two of them arguing over dumb stuff like that was nothing new.

The only one in the room that wasn't entirely amused with the situation, minus Sweet Pea and Reggie who continued to send each other death glares, was Jughead, who groaned again and rolled his eyes.

"Guys, I'm tired and my legs are dying. I just want to sit and I don't care where it's going to be," he said, leaning against a wall.

"It's going to be on my lap," Reggie smirked.

"In your dreams!" Sweet Pea pointed a finger at him.

"I guess I'll just bring myself a chair," Jughead threw his arms into the air.

"NO!" both boys shouted before he could even move.

Cheryl and Toni were laughing now, while Betty and Kevin looked at the beanie-boy symphatetically.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Jones shouted.

"Play 'rock, paper, scissors'," Archie suggested, lazily putting his arm around Betty's shoulders.

"That's not a bad idea," Reggie shrugged. He leaned forward in his seat, Sweet Pea doing the same.

Jughead watched them with exasperation, hands on his hips. He rolled his eyes again as Reggie fist-bumped the air after winning.

"Finally," he grumbled, walking towards the couch. He fell onto Reggie's lap and felt the boy's arms wrap around him, Sweet Pea's eyes following them with a bitter look.

"Motherfucker," he spat out and Toni giggled.

"I love you too!" Reggie grinned and shot him an air-kiss. Sweet Pea stuck out his middle finger.

"And I hate you both," Jughead mumbled, followed by a laugh from everyone else in the room.


End file.
